fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Winter Lodge
A Demon Door obsessed with music, and not even the classic Old Kingdom horn symphonies. At least he won't get to hear much all the way out in Bloodstone. ~ ''The Fairfax Gardens Demon Door The '''Winter Lodge' is a realm of Albion accessed through the Bloodstone Demon Door. Description This Demon Door loves the musical arts, and is dying to hear a piece of grand music. In order for the door to open, the Hero must purchase a lute and play a perfect tune. Note: to do so player must first access the lute in the expressions wheel, then hold A while doing so, this will allow the moving bar to come up. the trick is to keep holding A until he asks for the 'big finish', then releasing A, this will open the door. Upon entering the area the Hero arrives on a beautiful snow-covered path bordered by tall pine trees. A soft snow falls, and although it is night time, and a dim glow is cast over the area by a series of lanterns. The Hero must follow the road over a small bridge before turning the corner to see a pleasant little cottage (not unlike a winter version of the idyllic Serenity Farm). As the Hero walks up to the cottage, they can see a warm glow of a fireplace and a cosy little inn where travelers may take refuge from the cold of winter. As the Hero eagerly steps through the door, the scene drastically, and startlingly, changes. A shrill noise breaks the silence and the welcoming light and warmth vanishes. The cottage is shown in true colour: a derelict, and ransacked, torture den. The cupboard opposite the door transforms into an iron maiden, and the dining table becomes a torture rack. Across the room the Hero can see a set of medieval stocks. The floor is also littered with the skeletons of past murder victims; one lying on the torture rack and one appearing to be lying in the extinguished fireplace that lured the Hero in. The roof is partially caved in, and cold, dark chains dangle from the rafters. Outside, it has become very dark and ominous. The woodcutting block now has a decapitated corpse lying next to it, and a blood-stained sack filled with human body parts hangs from the tree. Gone are the friendly lamps lining the path back to the portal, and in their place are hanging gibbets. The reward is on the upper floor of the cottage, in a chest; it is a master longsword. Obtainable Items * Master Longsword Trivia *The area is glitched - re-entering the area after the first visit is supposed to reset the scenario (i.e. to replace the cosy facade of the cottage until you step through the door again), but unfortunately the 'cosy' graphics do not re-appear, resulting in the cottage being invisible until entered, whereupon the 'scary' graphics spawn normally. Occasionally, this results in another glitch where the player character is pushed through the floor by the spawning graphics and must reset the game to escape. Category:Fable II Locations Category:Demon Doors